muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Oz
Richard Frank Oznowicz (b. May 25, 1944), better known as Frank Oz, is one of the foremost Muppet performers and Jim Henson's closest collaborator. Early Years Frank Oznowicz was born in England, spent parts of his childhood in Belgium, and moved to America when he was five. The son of puppeteers Isadore "Mike" Oznowicz and his wife Frances, with two other siblings, young Frank was performing as part of the Oznowicz Family Marionettes troupe by age 12. Despite this background, "I don't have a love of puppets," Oz explained in a 1987 interview "I did it as a means of expression. I was able to express myself and please my parents. It was also safe to hide behind puppets because at that point I was a little shy."Reddy, Muriel. "The Wizardry of Oz." The Advertiser, March 19, 1987 He had no desire to go into puppeteering professionally: "I just did it as a hobby to get some money-- I really wanted to be a journalist." Borgenicht, David. Unpaved New York: Hyperion, 1998. Beginnings With Henson At the age of 17, Oz first met Jim Henson at the Puppeteers of America festival in California. His first impression of Henson was as "this very quiet, shy guy who did these absolutely ******* amazing puppets that were totally brand new and fresh, that had never been done before."Plume, Ken. FilmForce Interview. February 10, 2000 At age 19, in 1963, he joined the burgeoning Muppets, Inc. as a right hand for Rowlf the Dog in variety appearances and later on The Jimmy Dean Show. It was here that Jimmy Dean introduced him as "Frank Oz...," mumbling the last part of his name. Thus, Oz began using the shortened form of his name that he's known by today. Interview, The Merv Griffin Show, 1983 He also worked on commercials, replacing Jane Henson as key assistant. While Henson dubbed all of the voices, he and Oz would alternate when performing such buddy duos as Scoop and Skip, and the new puppeteer assisted on such characters as the Southern Colonel and Nutty Bird. His most notable commercial role was as The LaChoy Dragon. This was Oz's first, and one of his very few, experiences, as a full-bodied puppet performer, and one which he did not relish: It took him four years to work up the courage to do his own voices for characters. Sesame Street On Sesame Street, Frank Oz originated the characters of Bert, Grover, and Cookie Monster, and performed them exclusively for nearly 30 years. During this time, he performed a great number of minor characters, including Lefty the Salesman. He was also offered the role of Big Bird, but because of his experience as The LaChoy Dragon, he turned down the role. According to the book Sesame Street Unpaved, during the show's early years he was in almost every sketch, but by 1998 he only appeared on the Sesame Street set four days a year, performing nearly fifteen sketches with his characters during those four days. As of 2006, he is still taping segments during a limited schedule for new segments. He recently performed Grover in the 2006 direct-to-video production Elmo's Potty Time. Middle Years Between the beginning of Sesame Street and the start of The Muppet Show, Frank Oz performed in nearly every major Henson production, including The Great Santa Claus Switch, The Frog Prince, and The Muppet Musicians of Bremen. One of his most significant characters during this time was The Mighty Favog on Saturday Night Live. The Muppet Show Frank Oz was one of the main performers on The Muppet Show, performing several of the show's stars. Oz performed Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Animal, as well as secondary characters Sam the Eagle, George the Janitor and Marvin Suggs. Fozzie Bear was originally intended to be his main character, and Miss Piggy was originally meant to be a supporting character. In fact, during the first few episodes of the show's first season, Frank Oz alternated the role with Richard Hunt. Once the writers and producers realized that Miss Piggy was more than just a one-joke character, and had more star potential than Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy became a major part of the Muppet cast, and Frank Oz performed her full-time. In addition to performing these main characters, Oz also normally performed the hands of The Swedish Chef while Jim Henson performed the body and voice. During these sketches, Oz would often do someting unexpected with the hands, without telling Jim Henson beforehand. The Muppet Morsels quote Oz as saying that the best Swedish Chef sketches are the ones that weren't rehearsed. In addition to performing, Frank Oz also wrote the songs "The Rhyming Song" and "Jamboree". Branching Out In 1980, George Lucas contacted Henson about a puppet character he wanted for his next Star Wars film, a creature known as Yoda. Since Henson was pre-occupied, Oz was assigned as chief puppeteer and as creative consultant, while other Henson alumni worked on the fabrication. The backwards-talking sage made his debut in The Empire Strikes Back, and Oz has performed Yoda in all subsequent Star Wars films, first as a puppet and then as a CG creation. Oz has also been a frequent cameo player in the films of John Landis, in which he was often cast as a grizzled or surly official. This began with An American Werewolf in London and extended to The Blues Brothers, Trading Places, Spies Like Us, Innocent Blood, and most recently, Blues Brothers 2000. In 2001, he supplied the voice of Fungus in the Pixar film Monsters, Inc. Directorial Career Frank Oz made his directorial debut on Sesame Street when he directed the Rollercoaster 1, 2, 3 segment. When production began on The Dark Crystal, Jim Henson decided to let Frank Oz co-direct the movie with him. According to an interview with Oz, A few years later, Oz directed The Muppets Take Manhattan. According to Oz, After this, he directed his first non-Henson movie, Little Shop of Horrors, adapted from the Broadway play. In the 1987 interview with The Advertiser, Oz explained the empowering aspects of directing: Following the film's success, Oz became an in-demand director, primarily of live action comedies such as Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, What About Bob?, and more recently, The Stepford Wives. Because of his career as a director, he became too busy to perform as much as he had previously done. He would still perform a few days on Sesame Street every season, and he would often find time to perform in major (and sometimes minor) Muppet productions, though the producers of those productions often had to work around his schedule (and in some cases, other performers performed his characters and he looped the dialogue later). Frank Oz and Jim Henson - Caroly WilcoxJim Henson: The Works And so it was with the many characters on which the two collaborated. Together, Jim Henson and Frank Oz made such memorable pairings as Ernie and Bert, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy, and the aforementioned Swedish Chef. Two other characters that Oz performed, Fozzie Bear and Grover, would play off Henson's Kermit the Frog on numerous occasions, and The Salesman was always trying to pull one over on poor Ernie. Other pairings of the team's characters include Rowlf and Fozzie. As in the case of Kermit and Miss Piggy, Henson's characters often became the victim of one of Oz's characters, and vice versa. For example, Kermit would become victim to Marvin Suggs in episode 506 of The Muppet Show, as well as Oz's character of Animal. The first time this occured was in episode 110, when Animal beat on Kermit like a drum. The two also worked together during the early 1980s while co-directing and performing in The Dark Crystal. It can also be noted that Frank Oz's character Grover had several interactions with Jerry Nelson's characters, including Herbert Birdsfoot, The Amazing Mumford and Mr. Johnson. Current Muppet Status Starting in the mid-1990s, after more than thirty years of Muppet performing, Oz began to transition himself away from his Muppet duties to focus on directing. He occasionally performs his characters on Sesame Street, but following Muppets From Space, his classic Muppet Show characters have been recast to other performers, mainly Eric Jacobson. Muppeteer Credits * Commercials: The LaChoy Dragon (body), Southern Colonel (assistant) * Sesame Street: Aladdin, Bart, Beautiful Day Monster, Bert, Betty Lou (occasional), Bruce Rumpelstiltskin, Cookie Monster, Grover, Grover's Mommy (1970s), Harvey Kneeslapper, Helen Happy, Humpty Dumpty (70s), J Friend, Lefty the Salesman, Little Miss Muffet (1971), The Pied Piper, Pinocchio, Prince Charming, Princess Penelope, Professor Hastings, Rosemary, Scudge (1969), Sister (albums only), The Smallest Person in the Kingdom, Snow White (1971), The Square, The Tallest Person in the Kingdom, Tessie Twiddlebug, T-Shirt Salesman, Uncle Hank, The Wicked Witch, Yip Yip Martians, Zizzy Zoomer * The Ed Sullivan Show: Gleep, Dancer * Hey Cinderella!: Stepsister #1, Rufus the Dog * The Great Santa Claus Switch: Boppity, Hoppity, Skippity, Snerf #1, Thig * Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass: Beautiful Day Monster (puppeteering only) * Julie Andrews: One to One: Marvin * The Frog Prince: Gawain * Saturday Night Live:The Mighty Favog, Food, Glig * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence: Forcryingoutloud Bird, Pig, Purple Heap, Ruler, Theodore Roosevelt * The Muppet Show: Alien, Animal, Baskerville (episode 110), Black Rooster, Boo Mortmorkinson, Blue Frackle (episode 104, episode 107), Dancers, Doglion (episode 211), Feather Boa Constrictor, Fozzie Amoeba, Fozzie Bear, Frank, Fred, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics (piano player), Gingerbread Man, Green Frackle (episode 103), Gorgon Heap (episode 103, episode 204), Gramps, House #3 (episode 119), Hugga Wugga, Male Koozebanian Creature, Marvin Suggs, Mary Louise (episode 204), Mean Mama (occasional), Merdlidop, Mildred Huxtetter ("At the Dance," Season 1), Miss Piggy, Rowlf (assistant), Salsburg Sauerkraut Singer, Sam the Eagle, Shark (episode 402), Sheep Wolf, Slim Wilson (episode 322), The Snowths, The Swedish Chef (hands), The Swedish Pig * Muppet Meeting Films:Grump, Kent, Sam the Eagle * Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas: Chuck, Alice Otter (puppeteer only) * The Dark Crystal: Aughra (puppeteer only), Skeksis Chamberlain (puppeteer only) * The Muppets Take Manhattan: Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam the Eagle * An American Werewolf in London: Miss Piggy and Mr. Collins * Follow That Bird: Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster, * The Great Muppet Caper: Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Gramps, Swedish Chef (hands only) * Labyrinth:The Wiseman (puppeteer only) * The Muppet Christmas Carol: Vegetable Seller, Fozzie, Miss Piggy * Muppet Treasure Island: Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Sam the Eagle, Animal, George * Muppets Tonight:The Lion, Animal, Fozzie, Miss Piggy * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster * Muppets From Space: Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Swedish Chef (hands only) * Play With Me Sesame: (archive footage) Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster * Animal Show: Sam the Eagle (1 episode) * Muppet*Vision 3-D: Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam the Eagle, Animal * The Muppets at Walt Disney World: Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal * Our Place: Cookie Monster Henson Director Credits * The Dark Crystal (co-director with Jim Henson) (1982) * The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show (1982) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) Non-Henson Credits * Little Shop of Horrors (1986) * Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (1988) * What About Bob? (1991) * HouseSitter (1992) * The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) * In & Out (1997) * Bowfinger (1999) * The Score (2001) * The Stepford Wives (2004) * Death at a Funeral (2007, in production) Trivia * Kermit asks the Wizard of Oz if he is related to Frank Oz in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. Awards & Honors 1974 * Daytime Emmy for Individual Achievement in Children's Programming for Sesame Street. 1976 * Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Children's Programming for Sesame Street. 1979 *Daytime Emmy for Individual Achievement in Children's Programming for Sesame Street. See Also * Frank Oz Cameos * Frank Oz Films * Frank Oz's Acting Roles Sources Oz, Frank Oz, Frank Oz, Frank Oz, Frank Oz, Frank